Conventionally, as this type of vibration-damping device, for example, a configuration described in the following Patent Document 1 has been known. This vibration-damping device includes a tubular first attachment member that is coupled to any one of a vibration generating part and a vibration receiving part, a second attachment member that is coupled to the other thereof, an elastic body that couples both the attachment members together, and a partition member that partitions a liquid chamber within the first attachment member having a liquid enclosed therein into a first liquid chamber and a second liquid chamber. A limiting passage that allows both of the liquid chambers to communicate with each other is formed in the partition member. A first limiting passage of the limiting passage that resonates with input of a first vibration, and a second limiting passage of the limiting passage that resonates with input of a second vibration with a greater amplitude than the amplitude of the first vibration. The partition member is provided with a plunger member.
In this vibration-damping device, the limiting passage through which a liquid flows between both of the liquid chambers is switched by moving the plunger member to open and close the first limiting passage when vibration is input. Accordingly, the liquid flows through the first limiting passage when the first vibration is input, and the liquid flows through the second limiting passage when the second vibration is input.